Heretofore hangers of this type have lacked the stabilizing effect of having the arms to which the paradichlorobenzene block is fastened, converging downwardly as well as having serrations and prongs on the ends. Sometimes they have been made of material that had to be bent after it was cut out with a consequent weakening. Some of them have had the rearward arms either separate and disconnected from each other or joined by a horizontal cross bar. This has the disadvantage that it is unstable in its engagement with the rounded outside of a bowl. Some have been made of metal wire which is less resilient, less capable of springing out over the rim of the bowl, yet snapping back in to engage the bowl, and is more corrosive and more likely to stain the bowl.
The objects of the invention are to improve on the deficiencies above mentioned and to provide an inexpensive, strong, satisfactory hanger that will securely hold a paradichlorobenzene block, which is resistant to corrosion, which does not require any forming operation other than molding and which has a secure wobblefree engagement with the bowl when the hanger is installed in place. Other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow.